Los Siete Pecados
by Obsscure
Summary: La guerra se ha perdido. Ron Weasley sabe que Hogwarts nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. Reto para el foro de Story Weavers, es un AU en el que Voldemort ganó la guerra.


**LOS SIETE PECADOS.**

**- 01 -**

Es un misterio como trabajan los mecanismos de la mente en situaciones en extremo dramáticas. La certidumbre se vuelve un haz de luz pulsada que atraviesa la espesa nube de horror y destrucción, cauterizando la carne abierta, los nervios explotados, los lagrimales reventados. Si bien Ronald Weasley tiene miedo, sabe con seguridad pasmosa que Hogwarts nunca volverá a ser lo mismo y que si muere o no, si se doblega y se rinde; si pide clemencia o es torturado y expuesto como el último mártir, ya es una causa perdida.

¿Qué valor puede hallársele a un héroe que no puede hacer la diferencia?

Como el destino de Harry Potter.

Sólo espera que acaben pronto para no llegar al punto de abrazar el suicidio.

Mientras atesora los mejores recuerdos del otrora reconfortante lugar, con sus salones bulliciosos, los pastos verdes y suaves, con las colinas nevadas en invierno y las calabazas gigantes del patio de la cabaña de Hagrid; con el agua fresca del lago y el aire frío de la torre de astronomía, con los pasillos secretos y las burbujas del baño de los prefectos, con el sauce boxeador y las carrozas tiradas por caballos invisibles.

Y en silencio Ron hace un brindis por los postres diarios, por las escobas de Quidditch, por su cama de Gryffindor adoselada, por Peeves y sus bromas; por los amigos caídos, por los amores sacrificados, por su familia guerrera asesinada, por lo que fue y jamás sería, por esa última vez, por una oportunidad de sueño eterno.

Ahora que el bosque prohibido arde consumiendo a sus criaturas peligrosas y bellas por igual, el lago se pudre con el cadáver del calamar gigante flotando hinchado y descompuesto, y las torres han sido derribadas, no puede ser tan horrible morir con un Avada.

La guerra se ha perdido y Hogwarts ha caído.

Ron Weasley sólo espera.

**- 02 -**

Ron ha sido tomado prisionero junto con un número notablemente disminuido de alumnos que han luchado y sobrevivido en la batalla. Ha visto como han purgado las mazmorras que fungen como celdas, llevándose a rastras como objetos sin valor a aquellos que son sangre sucia y a los sangre mezclada que han levantado una débil protesta. A otros, muy pocos que han pedido clemencia, se les ha concedido el _perdón_mientras no se les olvide su status de esclavos, mera servidumbre sin derecho. Por lo que ha escuchado, afuera es peor que un patíbulo, una carnicería, de acuerdo a los alaridos que percibe a pesar de las gruesas paredes de piedra y la distancia de por medio.

Sin ministerio, sin aurores no corruptos, anidados de dementores; muchas familias han sido cazadas completamente esos pocos días que se perciben eternos. El mundo muggle también sufre atentados que resultan extraños y terribles. Ron apenas ha comido; está sucio, con la sangre pegada a sus sienes y sus brazos; temblando de frío, y haciendo el sobreesfuerzo de enfocarse en reunir fuerzas para que, cuando llegue la hora, no se rompa como los demás.

Al menos eso les debe a sus hermanos, a Hermione.

Los jóvenes de sangre pura están siendo sometidos a la maldición Imperius, para doblegarlos al nuevo régimen de Voldemort; pero supone que manipularlos y humillarlos para lograr su integración es mucho más placentero para los mortífagos. Han matado a Neville Longbottom cuando de forma asombrosa se resiste al Imperius y logra arrancarle la varita a Yixley, haciéndole suficiente daño. Dos mortífagos lo revientan a traición. Las jóvenes de sangre pura han sido apartadas para disponer de ellas y fecundarlas, como si fueran úteros alquilados, en el ferviente deseo de repoblar la comunidad mágica con herederos del nuevo orden. Ya se han llevado a Lavender Brown.

Ron quisiera olvidar, pero son los motivos los que lo mantienen alerta.

**- 03 -**

Han pasado quince días, tal vez un mes cuando disponen de él. Huele mal, está flaco, tiene el cuerpo tieso. Causa estruendosas risas de sus captores. Ya no le importa. Le encierran en una mazmorra aparte, cuya única iluminación es una pequeña farola en medio del techo, no muy alto sobre su cabeza.

—Ronald Weasley... —El más siseante de los susurros llega claro y alto, perforando con un vaho frío sus oídos, sus pulmones.

Le ve alto e imponente, moviéndose con gracia y fluidez, sentándose propiamente como un rey en un asiento de piedra. Sus rendijas que retienen ese fulgor rojo por iris, se fijan en él como si fuera un aperitivo. Su boca sin labios es una mueca entre el desprecio de su condición y el anhelo de algo que es extraño, y que no puede imaginar que sea.

—Ronald Weasley, fiel _esbirro_ de Potter, amante de sangre sucias, alto traidor, protector de muggles, naturalmente contradictorio a mi ley y las _buenas costumbres_. Podría enumerar todas tus faltas, Weasley; todas las que merecen la pena de muerte, niño; todas las que has cometido. Pero, sería un enorme desperdicio tu preciosa sangre; lo único rescatable de ti —Voldemort le da una lenta mirada oscura—. Lástima que no exista ni siquiera en la magia el método preciso para extraértela toda y que me sirva, sin que te mueras. Así que voy a regalarte mi bondad. Otros no han sufrido, ni han dudado al aceptar; créeme. Hazte las cosas fáciles y volverás a integrarte a la comunidad mágica como si esta mala experiencia no hubiera sucedido.

—Has matado a mi familia... Tú, bastardo de...

Un chasqueo de Voldemort y Ron se queda sin cuerdas vocales.

—Oh, muchacho, no te acongojes. Si te pones difícil, lo haré a la fuerza, pero no esperes que te mate sin divertirme un poco —Voldemort ríe con esa risa que causa pánico en quien la escucha, un murmullo que se propaga como aire violento y contaminado—. Ningún otro joven ha resistido mi ofrecimiento, ninguna alma de valor hay entre los niños de esta escuela para alimentarme. Dame tu miedo y tus secretos Weasley, y veremos si vale la pena poseerte.

Voldemort se desvanece extinguiendo la luz de la farola con el movimiento de su túnica.

Ron solo retiene en la conciencia la última palabra. No le causa ninguna aflicción ni recelo. Simple curiosidad. Ya casi está muerto.

**- 04 -**

Le dejaron en esa celda a oscuras. Transcurre el tiempo hasta que alguien entra de nuevo. Es Crabbe, el padre de Vincent. Grande y torpe, enciende la farola y le mira como si fuera un objeto roto. No le habla, pero le toma de los cabellos y le apunta con la varita a la sien. De la punta de la varita sale una serpiente que le muerde y se le introduce como algo intangible pero doloroso. Ron siente el peso del mundo encima, como si Crabbe lo hubiera usado de asiento. Se le comprimen los órganos; su cabeza es una maquinaria forzada y humeante.

Se ve a sí mismo enterrado hasta el cuello, en medio de una calle congestionada. La gente lo ignora y golpea en su paso. Algunos de ellos le son conocidos; no ve sus caras, pero nota el cabello rojizo cuando hace el esfuerzo de echar la cabeza atrás. Ve a Crabbe al final de esta visión sentado con expresión aburrida.

—¿Puedes soportar tanta pereza? Nadie te ayuda Weasley, te dejan sufrir. No eres importante porque eres uno más por quien trabajar. Una boca más que alimentar. Si mueres ni siquiera lo notarán. —La voz de Voldemort nítida.

—Ellos ya están muertos. —Ron contesta con odio.

—Oh sí, te he limpiado el camino. Ahora eres libre de empezar de nuevo; bajo mis órdenes otros te servirán a ti.

Ahora Ron flota ligero y sus pulmones se expanden. Su cuerpo sano y fuerte se mece suavemente sobre soportes que le recuerdan a manos. Son manos que lo llevan, manos que le brindan atenciones; pero solo son pedazos de otros, sólo fragmentos.

—No.

Ron reúne la fuerza para bloquear la visión y su mente regresa a la celda. Crabbe simplemente apaga la farola y se marcha.

**- 05 -**

Dos días después se presenta Alecto Carrow, una mortífaga algo violenta pero estúpida que hace arder un fuego sobre la piedra que se extingue al momento. Le gusta jugar y reír como si la inocencia fuera la perra más inmunda del mundo. Al fin enciende la Farola. Le mira con ojos juguetones y le toma la barbilla. Sonríe.

Ron mira el brillo de algunos dientes de oro en su irregular boca y aspira el olor a tabaco y licor viejo. Ve sus orejas llenas de aretes brillantes, y en su mano un anillo bonito de piedras rosas que alguna vez vio puesto en Hanna Abbot. Hay un odio rancio despertando de un largo sueño en el estómago de Ron, cuando al mirar la gran cabeza de Alecto ve la hermosa tiara de la tía Muriel, posada con gran desparpajo en esa melena oscura.

Antes de hacer algún reclamo, Alecto le apunta al antebrazo y la serpiente de nuevo le atraviesa con facilidad la carne.

Ahora Ron se encuentra frente a Gringotts y mira entrar y salir a gente con grandes bolsas de dinero. Alguien en sus prisas ha tirado algunas monedas y siente el enorme deseo de recogerlas; tal vez ahora si le alcance para ropa decente. Cuando llega a la altura de las monedas, mira alrededor y hay muchas más monedas regadas; Ron sonríe a su buena suerte.

Las monedas ya no le caben en los bolsillos, y se le escurren de las manos. ¡Hay tantas! ¡Cuántas cosas nuevas podrá comprarse! Cuando al fin ha juntado un buen montoncito, su tesoro comienza a desaparecer... Es oro Leprechaun.

No cabe la decepción en su pecho. Recuerda que sus amigos se burlaron de él, cuando en el Mundial de Quidditch había caído en la broma inocente del oro mágico.

—¿Cómo un joven de sangre pura pasa tantas penurias? Es inmerecida tu situación. Nadie comprende tus necesidades, nadie te valora. Potter siempre tuvo suficiente y no compartió contigo. ¡Le dio oro a tus hermanos y se olvidó que eras tú su mejor amigo! Pero eso no importa pues yo puedo concederte riquezas si me aceptas como tu Señor, ¿Ves que fácil es todo?

—No. —Ron balbuceó.

La visión acaba. Alecto se embelesa con el brillo de sus tesoros. Agita su varita, apaga la farola y le deja allí a oscuras.

A Ron no le importa mucho el juego; le parece estúpido y vacío. Sabe que no ha pasado lo verdaderamente importante. No puede ser tan solo una distracción mental, como el medio tiempo de un partido de Quidditch; no después de la guerra que ha arrasado lo apreciado, lo bueno y humano que concebía allí en Hogwarts.

**- 06 -**

Días después, una visita odiada. Snape descuelga la farola y la enciende casi en su cara. El ardor de sus ojos es tremendo cuando ha pasado tantos días en la oscuridad. Hay tanto odio en él: su expresión torcida como una máscara, su halo negro y estridente contra la luz.

Su mano como garra le empuja contra la pared. Ron no tiene fuerzas, ninguna. Pero tampoco miedo.

—Chiquillo infeliz, lo tuviste todo. ¿Qué se siente perderlo? —La nota de triunfo en la voz de Severus Snape, como si antes envidiase algo suyo, ¿Pero qué?

Severus Snape le hunde la varita en las costillas y es como si le hubieran clavado una aguja de acero. Ron no ha sentido verdadero dolor físico desde hace días, acostumbrado al entumecimiento de su cuerpo contra la piedra.

Ron mira a través de los ojos de Snape y se hunde en ellos como en un sueño. Mira a donde le ha llevado ahora la ilusión y reconoce su casa; la habitación de sus padres, donde está su madre adormeciendo a un niño entre sus brazos. Ron quiere tocarla pero no se atreve. Es doloroso verla tan cerca, tan viva.

—Duérmete mi niño _Harry_.

Ron vuelve a mirar al niño. Es Harry Potter. Su madre siempre afectuosa; era muy condescendiente y jamás tuvo palabras duras para él.

Ahora la visión le lleva a Hogwarts, en épocas pasadas donde sus muros permanecen izados y completos. Observa a Harry y Hermione caminar hacia las puertas principales.

—Harry el niño que vivió.

La gente que se topa con él murmura con regocijo mientras cruzan la explanada del colegio. Harry por supuesto finge sentirse abrumado por la atención. Ron va a su lado pero nadie lo ve. Incluso Hermione, hermosa como la recordaba, sólo tiene ojos para él. Los celos y la envidia son pequeñas olas que se estrellan en la cabeza de Ron.

Harry toma la mano de Hermione. Hermione pasa a su lado y le atraviesa como un fantasma.

—¿Ron Weasley? no le aman, no le recuerdan, no existe.

Ron grita un _No_ronco y furioso.

Ron sabe que nada de lo que le muestran es la verdad. La realidad es otra cuchilla filosa que ha cortado la sanidad que le mantenía a flote, y es por el mismo filo que espera ser atravesado para morir. No por estúpidas alucinaciones.

Snape se va con sus muecas rancias. Voldemort vuelve con su túnica flotante y se posa de nuevo como lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Eres un niño grande ¿No? estos pequeños juegos no son nada para ti; no te afectan, no sufres, no lloras por ver a mami; no sientes el mínimo deseo de recuperar nada de esto, no quieres rendirte a mí. Es más, te has fijado en tu loca idea de morir ya en este mismo instante con un floreo de mi varita. Pero no es un gusto que vaya a darte.

Cuando Voldemort se ha marchado y las sombras le cubren de nuevo, Ron no duerme; solo espera que se aproxime realmente lo terrible.

**- 07 -**

Pronto llega a la celda Fenrir Greyback con su olor a sangre y sudor habitual. Ron cree que a esas alturas su hedor no es tan grave. Fenrir le mira con hambre. Literalmente hambre. Se relame las comisuras de sus labios manchados y se acerca al rostro de Ron para lamerle la cara. Ron apenas tiene carne en sus huesos, pero hay más que el gusto de saciarse de comida en Greyback. Es como el ritual de la caza, pero sin las distancias; es como el enamoramiento, pero sin la dulzura. Es la pasión de hacer lo que uno quiere, de tomar lo que se antoja sin pedir permiso. Es la carne maltratada pero aun suave de un joven acorralado; es la vibración de una sangre no probada y es el lujo de permitirse poseerlo. Es que en verdad Fenrir Greyback tiene tremendas ganas de hincarle los dientes. Es el instinto animal dominándolo todo.

Greyback le pulsa la varita en el cuello y Ron se desmaya.

Es una ilusión, lo sabe pues ha caído en una especie de trance donde Fenrir y otros de su especie rodean un cuerpo: es una joven de pelo abundante, está desnuda y parece muerta. Es Hermione. Fenrir ataca primero clavando sus dientes despacio en el muslo de la muchacha mientras la sangre mana como hilillos espesos; los demás hombres lobo esperan que Fenrir les dé permiso de destrozar el cuerpo.

Ron se adelanta. Sabe que no es cierto, pero aún así la furia del ultraje que se comete lo embriaga. La furia se le desata con la misma fuerza del instinto de Greyback; es una bestia protegiendo lo suyo. Se apropia del cuerpo inerte y lo cubre torpemente con su cuerpo; manotea y logra arrancarle la varita a uno de los hombres lobo y les maldice escupiendo, dándoles de lleno en el cuerpo. Greyback es más grande y rápido; le clava las garras en el hombro y con fuerza descomunal lo avienta lejos del cuerpo de Hermione, luego le salta encima y desgarra su estómago. Le muerde, le muerde duro, al mismo tiempo que todo parece oscurecerse y la luna llena surge como la más maldita de las cosas. Ron ya no puede respirar, ya no...

—Ahora eres uno más de la manada, chico. —Greyback escupe sangre de Ron.

Ron comienza a sentir el dolor más horrible surgiendo desde su plexo solar que lo hace recoger sus miembros, apretándose fuertemente. Pero las convulsiones que lo invaden lo recogen y expanden como un acordeón descompuesto. Hay pelo cubriéndole los brazos, el pecho y la cara. Ya no puede pensar, es doloroso. Es imposible. Su pecho se expande, su columna se abre, sus pupilas se transforman y su boca ya no es humana.

Huele carne. Huele sangre. Es una criatura abandonada de juicios, es puro lobo. El cuerpo que despide el olor que le embriaga es un trozo de carne sin nombre. Va a morderla. A alimentarse de ella.

—Es Hermione —dice una voz cruel—. Tu amante.

Ron se contrae de miedo y horror al reconocerla.

—Pero tienes hambre. Vamos, sáciate.

Sí. sí... hambre, una mordida. Ya no sabe quién es. Sólo sabe que está muerta.

—Niño, alguna vez te has comido a una doncella; mírala, quizá hasta te hubiera amado.

Ron cierra la boca horriblemente congestionado. Es Hermione, no puede hacerlo, no puede.

—Un beso nada más, no puedes dañarla con un beso si está dormida.

Ron siente el instinto dominarle; sube las zarpas a los pechos de Hermione, va a abrirla en dos... Hermione abre los ojos y grita. Grita destrozándole los tímpanos.

—No está muerta —ríe la voz de Voldemort—. Tú ibas a comértela.

Greyback ríe estruendosamente mientras Ron grita en la realidad de su pequeña celda. Logra volver de la pesadilla y su frente está empapada de sudor. Sus piernas no responden y Greyback le deja caer como un peso muerto. Desde el suelo puede ver los colmillos amarillentos del hombre y se lleva instintivamente su mano a la boca. No hay nada allí.

Greyback se marcha con satisfacción, dejándole sumido en la perturbación de la ignorancia.

Ron por primera vez desea que la farola no vuelva a encenderse pronto.

**- 08 -**

La oscuridad no le dura lo suficiente. Aún así la luz se ha convertido en el indicador del destino inevitable que lo golpeará pronto nuevamente y que supone, que de algún modo terminará.

No. No le espera a él. Es extraño verle porque su presencia es como un sueño tangible. Lucius Malfoy llega a la celda vestido impecablemente, con ese brillo en la cabellera plateada que le sienta tan bien, con sus ojos grises indescifrables y el poco sutil gesto de aversión en los labios. Lucius Malfoy puede ser malvado pero es el único que no parece mortífago, asesino, ni desquiciado mental.

Ron no sabe que esperar de él.

Malfoy solo le observa con disgusto. Sabe que no soporta su olor, su aspecto. Ron ríe, porque al menos parece que no le tocará.

Ron está muy equivocado.

Lucius acerca su mano enguantada y le muestra su varita a Ron: aquella que tiene un mango empotrado de una serpiente metálica y ojos de gema verde. Se acerca a él extrañamente risueño y le apunta hacia la pelvis donde se ancla la serpiente de humo con la que le inducen al mundo ilusorio. La serpiente invade su cuerpo.

¿Humillación? La vergüenza es una amiga que de pronto la hace compañía.

—A estas alturas Ron, es una broma. —Se dice a sí mismo.

Cae como en un foso oscuro y se desploma sobre un lecho suave. Algo agradable al fin. Pero no puede ser bueno. Es una habitación en penumbras que huele y se siente de maravilla. Hay alguien más, un cuerpo suave y tibio que trepa sobre su regazo y le cubre de besos y caricias. Ambos están desnudos y Ron siente como su sexo despierta. No piensa y no quiere hacerlo. Actúa como si esperase eso hacía tiempo, como si la cotidianeidad de los hechos fuera una pintura deslavada y sin formas. No se sabe prisionero.

No sabe quién es su acompañante hasta que susurra _Won Won_en una nota descompuesta. Ron posee a Lavender Brown con una quietud nueva y simple. Espera paciente el alivio de ir y venirse. Pero Lavender muta y en su lugar aparece Fleur Delacoure con su esencia de Veela que le satura y lo enloquece; prácticamente la monta mientras los sonidos de su garganta distorsionada se le escapan sin poder evitarlo. Hay algo prohibido y obsceno en tomarla, algo que no recuerda pero le hace crecer el deseo, agitándose sobre ella como poseído.

—Es la esposa de tu hermano Bill. Eres un traidor.

Ron cae del lecho mientras su convulsión mezcla el placer de su orgasmo con lo funesto de su acción. No puede creer que haya olvidado que Fleur y Bill se han casado ¡Si apenas fue hace algunos meses! Es un bastardo, una mierda de hermano.

Fleur aún tiene el placer dibujado en su rostro cuando las puertas de la habitación se abren. Mortífagos se repliegan y los aprehenden.

Al lugar descubierto donde les llevan los mortífagos hay más personas entre las que están Hermione y Ginny. Él está desnudo pero no le importa realmente. Se dirige hacia ellas pero dos mortífagos le apartan y las toman con fuerza; Yixley avienta a Hermione sobre el pavimento y tironea de su ropa; Lucius Malfoy hace lo mismo con su hermana. Ron no sabe a cuál de ellas ayudar pues pide que alguien le auxilie pero es como gritarle a los sordos; nadie se asombra, nadie mira la escena. Ron parece distinguir a Harry y le suplica que ayude a Ginny. Harry solo mira como si el espacio que ocupan estuviera vacío.

Hermione usa brazos y piernas para defenderse. Ron golpea a Yixley por la espalda liberando a Hermione, luego corre hacia Lucius y lo embiste de frente. Es extraño que no usen sus varitas. Yixley se incorpora e inmoviliza a Ron fácilmente.

—¿No quieres que me tire a tu novia ni a tu hermana? Pero tengo ganas. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Malfoy le mira con cinismo. Yixley le toma los brazos a Ron y se los ata detrás. Le patea las pantorrillas y lo arrodilla. Malfoy sigue sonriendo como si fuera un juego travieso y su mano blanca desciende al vientre, entre sus ropas, abriéndose la túnica a la altura de la cadera. Yixley mete la mano entre las nalgas de Ron husmeando, mientras hace un ruido apagado y húmedo que hace arder a Ron, que le abre a la fuerza y le busca espacio donde no hay. Yixley deja su rastro húmedo en Ron y deja que Malfoy lo tome. Lucius le hace doler aún más; es como si sufriera una convulsión interminable y no quisiera soltarle. Puede percibir su olor a colonia, sus manos tironeándole el pelo, el arrastre de sus gemidos; incluso cuando se inclina, puede percibir el cosquilleo que hace el largo pelo platinado sobre su espalda.

Harry Potter le mira a lo lejos con una expresión perdida.

Ron vuelve al espacio reducido de su celda; está hecho una bola en el suelo frío pero es consciente de que algo palpita aunque débil, entre sus piernas. Malfoy lo observa desde el otro lado de la habitación con gesto complacido y se marcha al apagar la farola.

**- 09 -**

Los días que ha pasado a oscuras le han servido a Ron para poner de nuevo su cabeza en orden, al menos en lo posible. Sabe que el tiempo se agota y que pronto alguien vendrá de nuevo a perturbarlo en su confinamiento. A veces duda. Morir de inanición quizá no le lleve tantos días. Quizá empiece a azotar su cabeza contra la dura piedra de las paredes. Quizá rompa la farola y se abra las venas. Quizá no deba morir por la causa.

Está lo suficientemente agotado para continuar viajando en fases de polvo de hada adulterado. Pero presiente que hay una última nave esperándolo fuera.

El último viaje. Sin regreso, por favor.

¿Cuál es el precio que Voldemort quiere que pague? Que le mate y que luego se las cobre todas juntas.

**- 10 -**

Ha de ser el final si le ha mandado a ella. La más terrible de sus ejecutoras. Bellatrix Lestrange invade la celda como si le perteneciera. Su rostro altivo y la sensación de que su vibración se expande hasta cubrirlo todo. Cuando enciende la pequeña farola no mira a Ron como los otros. Le da la espalda y observa la celda moviéndose suavemente al tiempo que tatarea una melodía; ha de estar muy feliz.

Cuando se digna a mirar a Ron, los ojos oscuros parecen dos carbones que brillan; ciertamente por algo que les ha de resultar muy grato.

—Chiquillo, se te acabaron los sueños. Ahora sentirás lo que tengo reservado para ti. —Bella ríe, de manera estridente, graciosamente destornillada—. ¡Crucio!

Ron lo espera anticipadamente, pero no deja de sorprender lo que duele.

Cruciatus una y otra vez. Bellatrix le apunta de lejos mientras bailotea por la celda. Es como si Ron fuera una piñata a la que espera abrir si le pone más empeño.

Alguna vez se le acerca y le susurra antes de maldecirlo sobre los riñones, el hígado o la cabeza.

—¡Crucio!

Es terrible. Hay un umbral del dolor que en situaciones comunes nunca se llega a conocer. Pero ese no es un día cualquiera. Ron siente como si llagas candentes le cubrieran la piel y se reventaran por la presión, como si punzones le atravesaran los órganos y tiraran de ellos, como si las largas uñas de Bellatrix se le encarnaran en el cráneo y le atravesasen para desbaratarle el cerebro. Es imposible no aullar, no agitarse, no sangrar. Se imagina que de un momento a otro, los ojos se le caerán al suelo...

—¡Crucio!

Es la ira de Bella un contraste con la alegría con que lo hiere. Ira. Alguna vez él la había sentido y le hubiera gustado maldecir de igual modo. Alguna vez deseó hacer daño. Que fácil e inocuo parece observar a otros retorcerse como insectos moribundos cuando no se tiene a la idea de lo que implica.

—Mátame... —Ron articula con la boca sangrante.

—Oh, que pronto te rindes. ¡Cruc...!

—Es suficiente, Bella. —La voz es una orden suave pero que no ofrece la oportunidad de réplica. Bella hace pucheros como niña a la que le prohíben divertirse cuando ha hecho su tarea.

Los párpados de Ron se cierran de a poco. Lo último que percibe es a Bellatrix pisoteándole para salir de la celda.

**- 11 -**

Ha perdido el sentido del tiempo, pues la oscuridad ha permanecido inalterable por días indefinidos. Cuando trata de formar los últimos recuerdos que tiene, estos se entremezclan para sabotearle la poca cordura que le queda. Lo cierto es que sabe que Ron Weasley, es un joven del pasado; es un suspiro perdido de un universo alterno al suyo. Envidia la muerte de Potter, tan rápida y sin contratiempos; le duele la de Granger, pero le consuela que ya no sufra; la de sus padres, al menos no fueron humillados; la de Ginny, fue estúpida e innecesaria, sin embargo las manos de ningún mortífago pueden alcanzarla ya.

Dos mortífagos entran sin aviso y le sacan de la celda. Ron no supone ningún esfuerzo. Suben al rellano principal y varios tramos de escaleras. Reconoce una piedra rota, que antes era una gárgola majestuosa. El antiguo despacho de Dumbledore es un borrón de ingenuidad frente a la infinidad de cosas negras e informes colgando de las paredes; las sustancias que emiten un fulgor verdoso en los estantes, las calaveras que adornan el escritorio, los cuadros del mismo Voldemort que le miran fijamente. Atrás ha quedado el brillo de los objetos de Dumbledore, los curiosos ruidillos que emitían, la pulcritud de la estancia.

Voldemort conjura un espejo entre sus manos y se lo pone en frente.

—¿Reconoces a este chico? Ron Weasley, un traidor a su sangre. Nadie ha sido castigado como él, porque los demás me han aceptado sin problemas como su Señor —Voldemort demuestra el gusto que le brindan sus propias palabras—. No entiendo porque no has suplicado perdón; al parecer no le temes a la muerte, porque me parece que es lo que más deseas.

Ron no se reconoce en la superficie reflejante. De la cosa que hubiera allí sólo el pelo rojo muy sucio tiene vida. Sonríe.

—No creo que te hayas ganado la muerte, muchacho. Precisamente eso es lo que voy a evitarte. Creo que no te has dado cuenta pero las ilusiones que has visto me han servido para probarte. Muchos se han rendido por dinero, por el placer, por cualquier cosas que se les ofrezca a cambio de no ser dañados. Ni la pereza, los celos o el enojo te han motivado. La gula es quizá lo que más miedo te ha dado, como el excesivo desate de tu precaria humanidad. Pecados, simples pecados capitales y te pones en la absurda pero beneficiosa posición de negarte a ellos.

Tienes un alma sólida, Weasley, no como Potter que cegado en su Soberbia autoengañado de servicio heroico cayó en el primer encuentro, como un globo desinflado.

—No me es muy útil mi alma ahora. —Apenas audible Ron, sin embargo soporta la mirada de Voldemort.

—Eso es lo único que me sirve a mí. Verás niño, mis horcruxes comienzan a tener hambre, a exigirme un receptáculo viviente, y como sabrás los niños que se han rendido antes que tú, no soportarían una carga tan preciada. —Voldemort sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

—Algunos de mis hombres son demasiado fáciles de corromper y su debilidad es un punto muerto en contra. Tu eres fuerte, pero tu cuerpo como verás, no soportará mucho tiempo si te resistes. Ahora si te entregas a mí, tu alma me pertenecerá; la gobernaré para que en ella habiten mi horcruxes, como una telaraña resistente envolviendo y protegiendo mi tesoro. Y te prometo que tu cuerpo no sufrirá, tu mente se desfasará de tu conocimiento. Serás feliz en la ignorancia perpetua.

—¿Por qué no la has tomado ya? No creo que tenga la fuerza de evitarlo.

—Porque quiero que me la entregues a voluntad. Así es más grato, ¿No?

Ron sabe que hay cosas que no pueden ser ultrajadas o tomadas a la fuerza. Y un alma no se ancla en el plano físico sin un cuerpo.

—No. Es mi última pertenencia y es mía. —Ron, el infame remedo tiene determinación.

Voldemort le atraviesa con la acritud casi obscena de su rostro. ¿Cómo cualquier moribundo se atreve a negarle algo?

—No te importará entonces que torture y mate a los últimos de tus amigos; ellos no te estarán agradecidos.

**- 12 -**

Ron entiende. Morir. Sí, morir era una aventura esperada, un grato camino desconocido. Sabe lo que hay que hacer para no retrasarse más. Sus amigos, los pocos que quedan ya se han vendido a otro dueño tirano a cambio de conservar la vida. En los segundos infinitos atesora los mejores momentos y se desprende de todo. Hogwarts vive en su cabeza; Hermione le ama en su mente; Harry es un buen recuerdo y el fulgor rojo de esos ojos se están apagando, difuminándose en el entorno. Allá adelante el sol arroja sus últimos fulgores antes de morir, como aquella farola que le indicaba el comienzo y fin de una nueva tortura. Ya nunca más verá esa luz, al fin se habrá quedado ciego.

—Me lo llevo todo. —Ron susurra con toda la certeza que reúne.

Toma el espejo entre sus manos y lo quiebra rajándose las palmas. Es un segundo que la duda de Voldemort no permite desarmarlo. Se hunde el filo en el pecho, un poco más en un resuello. Ya adentro todo lo que puede, ya su sangre regándosele; es un placer la última experiencia corporal, mientras la risa le aflora en un soplo. Es un loco, es un desahuciado envolviéndose en el manto intangible de la inconsciencia. Voldemort le mira consternado y no hay más que ira en su rostro contraído.

Ron Weasley ha muerto. Es un desperdicio. Es una gran mancha escarlata. La inutilidad más grande que Voldemort haya visto. No es un héroe, no se rinde, no claudica, no muere por la causa. No es soberbio. Quizá ha superado realmente la última prueba, la última ilusión de haber creído que tenía el control de su vida. ¡Qué torpe, qué inocente!

Voldemort no entiende que Ron no enardece ninguna bandera; desdeña la gloria y la sustancia mundana que el señor oscuro gobierna.

Tan solo se ha dispuesto a ser libre.


End file.
